For a great many years brass horns, such as French horn, mellophone, fluegelhorn and baritone horn have had flared, integral bells of rather large diameter. The sounds produced have been rather bright, and the large diameter of the bell has required an ungainly and unsightly carrying case which has been difficult to carry about, and which has been prone to tip over when in the rest position.